


Dancing With Your Ghost

by DayumDekuu



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Death, Dead Midoriya Izuku, Deku died saving People, Depressed Bakugou Katsuki, Ghost Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Sad Bakugou Katsuki, baku/deku - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayumDekuu/pseuds/DayumDekuu
Summary: Based on the song"Dancing with your ghost" - Sasha sloanIzuku died while saving civilians, Katsuki isn't ready to let go. Izuku's ghost visits him every night, and they slow dance to their favorite song.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	Dancing With Your Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to Dancing with your ghost - sasha sloan!   
> this book in based on that song. It's such a good song, and it inspired me to write this one shot! 
> 
> enjoy :) x

“For the last fucking time, shitty hair. No. i don’t want to go out with you and the shitty extras, now fuck  _ off!”  _

I struggled with the grocery bags in my arms, trying to unlock the door and yell at the shitty fucking asshole on the phone. The extras invite me out constantly, but I swear Kirishima asks every goddamn day. It’s a never ending cycle. I finally managed to get inside the apartment, walking into the kitchen and setting the bags down on the marble counter. 

“C’mon Bakubro, it’s not healthy to lock yourself away like this. It's been almost a year since Iz-” kirishima tried to convince me, but before he could finish I hung the phone up angrily. He should have known better than to bring it up. I mean, at least everyone else had the fucking decency not to fucking mention it in front of me. 

I sighed, gripping the counter with white knuckles. My head hung low between my shoulders, eyes clenched as the tightness in my chest slowly sank into despair. The complete silence of the apartment did nothing to take the pain away. Nothing did. 

I checked the time, 9:15pm… Good, I had time. 

I put the groceries away quickly, making my way to the shower to scrub the day away. I let the water scald my back, irritated red marks rising on my skin. I felt the knots and the tension in my body melt away at the touch of the hot water. I ignored my own discarded body wash, reaching for the small bottle of lavender scented soap. I lathered it on thickly, inhaling the smell and holding it in for as long as I could. My touch was slow and gentle as I spread it across me. 

My eyes watered as a memory flashed through my mind. 

_ “Why do you use this girly shit, Deku? You like smelling like a damn flower field or somethin’?”  _

_ He giggled in response, emerald eyes squinting in delight. His wet hair stuck to his forehead, and I couldn’t resist from swiping a finger across the wet skin to clear his face. So beautiful…  _

_ “It just smells pretty, Kachaan! And don’t think I don’t notice you sniffing me after we shower.” he said with a small smirk. That cheeky little shit.  _

_ “That’s it, you’re gonna get it now, nerd!” I lunged for his sides, digging my fingers into his dainty sides. He squealed in surprise, giggles and laughs echoing around the bathroom as he tried to wiggle out of gasp.  _

_ “Okay! Okay! I’m s-sorry! Haha!” he sighed when I finally stopped the torment.  _

_ He smiled up at me, it was almost blinding. The gates of heaven opened and the angels sang every time he looked at me that way, so pure… so full of love and light.  _

_ “I love you, Izuku.”  _

  
  


I was snapped away from the memory by the feeling of cold water hitting my skin. Fuck. I finished the rest of my shower quickly, jumping out and drying off. I checked the time on my phone, 9:50. Fuck, I needed to get dressed quickly. 

I threw on a pair of grey sweats and a black tank top. I walked into the living room, and approached the record player sitting on a dusty coffee table, pushed into the corner of the room. I turned it on, removing the needle from where it rested and placing it on the slow spinning record. I checked the time once more, 10pm, right on time. Once the sound began to roll around the empty room, I plopped down on the couch. I waited until I heard the familiar tune of the song play, before rising to my feet and closing my eyes tightly. 

I waited, eyes clenched tightly in the middle of the room. My hands shook in anticipation, but I stood still. Patiently. 

“Kachaan..” I heard a quiet voice whisper. I opened my eyes slowly, smiling widely at the view in front me. Green curls framed a beautiful, freckled face. Thin arms reaching out to grasp at me gently, I wasted no time in stepping forward and wrapping my arms around his frail frame. He was smaller than he used to be… but I guess that was to be expected after all. 

We swayed to the song flowing through the record, dancing gently around the living room. Barefeet drug slowly across the carpet, eyelashes fluttering and lips pulled into smiles. Every night, I could almost forget he wasn’t really here. I could almost pretend that he never left me… that he was okay. That he was  _ alive.  _

He felt so real, is the thing. I could feel his skin against mine, I could feel his touch, his kiss… I could hear his voice and his laugh and the way he mumbled the words to our favorite song.  _ The night we met.  _

I held him tighter as the song was reaching a close, he pressed up on to his toes to become eye level with me. I hated this part. I wish this never had to end. I wish this was a reality, that I could hold him forever and never let him go. I wish that I could save him, this time… 

“Time to go, Kachaan…” his angelic voice was sad, eyelashes wet and thick with tears. His green eyes shone with them, and I swiped them away as they fell. His skin was always so cold, but it didn’t bother me. Not anymore. He was here, I could feel him… that’s all that mattered.

“I love you, Izuku.. I love you so much.” I mumbled into his hair. The last few notes began to play through the room, I leaned down and met him halfway in a gentle kiss. I kept my eyes closed until I felt his presence leave my touch, he was gone. 

I couldn’t go out with the extras because I would miss whatever the fuck this is. It was the only way I could see Izuku. I didn’t know what would happen if I wasn’t here when he showed up And I definitely couldn’t tell anyone about this… they would think I’m insane! Hell, maybe I was. 

I couldn’t tell if this was some kind of sick, fucked up thing my mind was making up to torment me… If it was all a hallucination. Or if… if he was really here. Visiting me. 

Every time I asked, he would just smile and tilt his head to the side.  _ “What do you think, Kachaan?”  _ he would ask. 

Even in the afterlife he was teasing me. Typical. 

I couldn’t bring myself to do anything anymore. I went to work, because I had to. I did my patrol, because I had to. I went to the gym, because… you guessed it, I fucking had to. It was part of being a hero and I would be damned if I gave that up. I was living Deku and I’s dream. He always swore we would make it to the top and we worked together until we finally did. We became tied for the number one hero spot, and there was nothing that made me happier in the world than sharing our success together. We made it. 

I didn’t know how to love life anymore without Izuku… he showed me how to feel, how to experience the best of the world and he taught me that it was okay to let others in...to let myself be  _ human.  _ As much as he always called me his hero, I don’t think he ever truly understood that he was the one that saved me. It would always be one of my biggest regrets that I didn’t tell him that when he was alive. 

He would’ve probably cried, damn cry baby. But he would have blinded me with that fucking smile and he would’ve choked on his tears and I would have held him and told him to stop his incessant blubbering. I just… I fucking missed him. 

It wasn’t until I was wrapped in the black sheets of my bed that I allowed myself to cry. I rolled to face the side of the bed Deku used to lay on. I reached my hand across, letting it rest in the empty space. It hurt so much. It ache in my chest never went away. I was missing half of my fucking  _ heart,  _ and I was expected to just go on with my life. To grieve his life, his death, and to move on. But no one understood… I had nothing to move on  _ to  _ without Izuku. He was my life, my future. 

Living in a world where he wasn’t by my side was a hell that I had never prepared myself for. I constantly found myself wishing that it would have been me instead. He didn’t deserve to fucking die! He was an amazing human being, he was everything anyone could ever dream of fucking being. He was kind, too fucking kind. Generous, loving, smart and powerful, and so… so beautiful. 

He was purity in living, breathing form. There was no one else in the world quite like him, and I would have to live the rest of my life with an Izuku Midoriya sized hole in my heart forever. 

I wondered if there was a God up there, or wherever Izuku was now. I cursed him from taking the love of my life away from me. It was selfish, but I couldn’t decide who was more selfish. Me, for wanting him here with me… or Whatever God or universe or entity took him from us. 

I rubbed the empty spot beside me, choking on tears as my hand was met with cold emptiness. Every sob was like a knife digging deeper into my chest, it hurt. Everything hurt so fucking much. My body and mind always feel so distant from each other, like my body knew the routine of going about my day but my mind was always so far away. 

I can’t _breathe._ My chest was tight, hands tingling with the start of numbness. I closed my eyes, my crying was slowly rocking me to sleep. I needed to sleep. I let the darkness slowly take over as I drifted to sleep. It was far from peaceful, but it would’ve been more abnormal to have a dreamless night. 

  
  
  
  


_ “DEKU!!” I pushed through the crowd, blasting over the rubble of the broken building. Flames were still rolling from the windows of the tall warehouse ahead, I know he’s in there. He would’ve ran in to get the hostages out.  _

_ Fuck.  _

_ I tried to run toward it, legs pumping frantically as I moved closer and closer to the flames. I had to get to him, had to help, had to get him out.  _

_ I was yanked backwards though, rough arms pinning me to a hard chest. I thrashed in the grip, screaming and cursing at them to let me go. Deku was in there, I had to get to him!  _

_ I could hear Kirishima telling me to calm down, that Deku would be fine. I went limp in the hold, eyes staring at the entrance of the building. Heat was blasting all of us in the face as we starred in anticipation, waiting for Izuku to come out.  _

_ “There! Look, he’s coming out! Help him!” I screamed, breaking from the rock solid grip on my body and sprinting over to my boyfriend, who had several civilians in his grasp.  _

_ Shitty hair and I assisted Izuku in getting the people away from the building. We managed to get them away from the building as the water hose heroes began to spray the building, attempting to extinguish the flames. About time, assholes.  _

_ I saw families hugging and reuniting, crying and holding tightly to each other. Izuku did that, he saved them. I heard the police counting amongst themselves, murmuring about how Deku had managed to get every single person out of the building. I felt pride swell in my chest, a smile floating on to my face. My boyfriend was the best hero.  _

_ I turned to look at him, he was covered in ash and brutal burns. His body shook as the adrenaline began to leave him, he was feeling the extent of his injuries. He smiled though, eyes trying to force the pain to remain hidden. I knew him too well for that, though. Without warning, he crumpled to the ground, wheezing and choking on air.  _

_ I fell to my knees next to him, pulling his head into my lap and pushing the curls from his face. His lips had a slight blue tint, hands shaking as they grasped on to mine tightly. He couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t breathing! _

_ “Help! Help, God dammit! He’s not breathing!” I yelled frantically, I saw Kirishima’s eyes widen as he sprinted to grab a paramedic.  _

_ I looked back down at the man I loved, his eyes shone with fresh tears, emerald eyes glittering with the added wetness. He tried so hard to smile, to reassure me. He was the one dying and he was reassuring me?  _

_ “It’s okay, zuku. You’re gonna be okay, alright? H-hang on..” I spoke gently, but fear was laced in my voice and the stuttering was a dead give away that I was panicking.  _

_ He reached a shaky, burn covered hand to my face.  _

_ “Kachaan… l-love you… I love-” his weak voice was cut off by a loud cough, followed by a harsh wheeze. His grip on me began to weaken, time was slowing as his green eyes were darkening in color. No, no… God, please no.  _

_ “No! Izuku please, NO! No! Just h-hang on please, baby. Don’t leave me, don’t leave!” I screamed, I shook him roughly. He kept the little smile, even as the wheezing began to stop all together. As much as he tried to appear calm, I could see the fear in his eyes. The fear, the love, and… the acceptance. He knew he was dying.  _

_ He tried to speak, but without air, it was impossible. His mouth formed the words “I love you” one last time. I screamed, frantic and pained. I kept screaming and shaking him, even as his eyes stared blankly above me. Even as his body went limp, and he became completely unresponsive.  _

_ Paramedics came to try to take him from my grasp but I screamed louder, clutching his body to my chest. No, no, no. nobody was going to take him. He was fine, we were going to home and… and just…  _

_ I felt myself being ripped away by familiar rough hands, I fought hard against the grip, firing explosions in the direction of the body. Stupid rock fucker.  _

_ “Bakugo, Please.. Stop! Fucking stop!” Kirishima screamed, his voice was pained and pinched. I slowed my movements, turning to face him. He was crying, tears flowing freely down his face. I looked behind him to see our other friends standing idly by… they all looked devastated.  _

_ Asui, Ochacoo, Ida, Kaminari, Todoroki, Mina… _

_ Their presence made me come back to reality. Deku was gone.  _

  
  
  


I woke with a jump, chest heaving and face sticky with dried tears. 

I felt something move next to me, It was warm. What the fuck? 

I snapped my eyes over, ready to blast the motherfucker in my bed into next week. But my heart leaped into my throat at the sight of green, fluffy curls resting against a pillow. A freckles nose was crinkled, and eyes were shining so brightly. Izuku. He was here… how? 

  
  


“D-deku? How- is this real?” 

He nodded frantically, throwing himself into my arms and squeezing tightly. He was warm, I could feel his heart beating against my chest,  _ what the fuck _ ? His hair tickled my nose, and I inhaled deeply.  _ Lavender.  _

“We can be together now, Kachaan! We don’t ever have to be apart again.” he mumbled into my neck. His dainty hands dug deeply into my back, trying desperately to pull us even closer together. The only way to get any closer would be to crawl into my skin, we were flushed chest to chest tightly pressed to each other. I held him back with just as much intensity. My eyes watered in relief and happiness. Finally, I was with him again, wrapped in his arms and holding him closely. I would never let anything happen to him, ever again. 

I rolled us over so that I was straddling Izuku, I peppered sweet kisses all over his face, lighting up at the sweet giggles that floated into my ears. Oh, my favorite sound. 

“I love you, Izuku..” 

Finally, I was home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------- 

  
  


“This is Present Mic, your Channel 7 news host! I’m tuning in to alert the public of a great tragedy. Last night, Number One hero, Ground Zero, passed away in his sleep. Doctors have confirmed that the cause of death was a broken heart. We ask that at this time, you respect the friends and family and give them time to heal. That is all... “ 

  
  
  
  


\-----------


End file.
